Huntik
Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Huntik: Secrets & Seekers is an Italian/American animated television series, begun in 2009, created and directed by Iginio Straffi (creator of the Winx Club). It was a co-production between Big Bocca Productions, a company owned by Richard McWilliam, CEO and owner of Upper Deck and Rainbow S.p.A. It acts like one of the spin-offs to the Winx Club series. All of the show's designs, animation and visual style were created in Italy, while the scriptwriting and original voice recording were done in the United States.2 It aired on The CW4Kids at 11:30am Eastern Standard Time on Saturdays. In Europe, the series used to air on Disney XD (UK & Ireland) (previously Jetix), and on CITV. In India, the series' first season aired on Disney XD (India) in 2010. The series premiered on January 3, 2009, with one episode in the US and the first four episodes in Europe, making Jetix (UK) the home for premieres beyond the first episode. It was revealed in a magazine with the new season of the Winx Club, that the second season of Huntik would air in fall 2012 in the US. However, the second season began airing in the spring of 2012 in UK on CITV & Australia on channel eleven. The first season was released on DVD by Anime Works in 2010. A tie-in Huntik trading card game was released in February 2009. Starter decks and booster packs are available.3 A line of 5 inch action figures has also been released.4 In the United States, starting on August 6, 2012, repeats of the first season(with a shortened title sequence)began airing on Nicktoons cable network. Plot Huntik is an action adventure comedy/drama about a group of Seekers traveling around the globe in search of ancient Amulets that can invoke different types of titans. Long before our times, humanity fought against an evil of unimaginable power. The darkness was broken only by the Seekers, humans able to invoke legendary creatures - the Titans - into their own plane of existence. With the Titans executing their every order, the first Seekers fought against the dark forces of the underworld and against themselves. Centuries went by, and one by one, the Titans were hidden: some were buried following grueling battles, others merely forgotten as time passed. The magical and powerful creatures lie hidden and dormant in the most remote parts of the universe, waiting to be awakened by a new and bold group of Seekers. After centuries, the Seekers divided themselves into chapters in order to find traces and clues of past and extinct populations in order to reveal the mystery of the Titans. The Huntik Foundation reaching for these answers will travel from the tip of the South American continent to Europe, from North America to African terrains. Only the most worthy of Seekers are able to invoke the Titans and benefit from their unbelievable powers. Season One summary A normal highschool boy, Lok Lambert, is thrown into a new life of Titans and battles when he discovers his father's amulet along with his journal; proof that he may still be alive. He meets Seekers Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon, who help him learn to be a Seeker and to try and find his father, Eathon. But, there are those that plot in the shadows: the evil Organization with their tough leaders; DeFoe, Rassimov, Klaus and Grier. With danger and betrayal lurking around the corner, the shattered team must try to pull themselves together for the worst is yet to come. The young team of seekers must take down enemy number one The Professor, who is one of the most powerful seekers to have ever graced the face of the earth. Who is coming closer and closer to taking over the world if he is not stopped before time runs out and gains the most dangerous power and amulets, and Titans. After an awesome battle of seekers and titans The Professor is ultimately defeated in the end. Dante and the rest of the seekers celebrate the defeat of The Professor and talk and wonder of the future yet to come and their further involvement with the Foundation. Lok becomes a skilled and talented young seeker thanks to the teaching of Dante Vale and his newfound experiences on the previous adventures. Season Two summary With the Professor defeated, a new evil rises: the Blood Spirals, with old enemy Rassimov at its head. This will have ramifications for everyone, with the Blood Spirals being linked to the destruction of Sophie's ancient family, and new hero Den's own brother joins them. Each team member must play to their own strength to keep the world from falling apart, since the grand goal of the Spirals is very different from the Professor's. They want to release the most ancient evil into the world (know only as the Nullifiers) to erase the world to the ground. Friends and foes together must join to defea it this threat, but will the opposing sides pull through for each other or will the world fall into chaos...? Alisa Clairmont Alisa Clairmont's dog Amazonian second-in-command Amazons Azaram Black market trader Casterwill Hunters Cathy Lambert Champion of the Casterwill Clease Clements Complaining customer Cristine Dante Vale DeFoe Dellix Den Fears Dovhi-tep Dr. Benway Eathon Lambert Eathon the dog Elder Guardian of Thor Female Organization operative Focauld Casterwill Ford Galen Gondolier Governor of Sutos Gregor Grier Guggenheim Gunther Von Bulow Harrison Fears Hector http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters